Dragon Age: Origins Twins(HIATUS)
by Wyvrengirl
Summary: (HIATUS)Laerwen and Tom born twins and bonded since birth to eachother and a high dragon. Tom blessed with Magic, Laerwen blessed with the talent to tame animals. Follows Gameplay but goes off here and there. Alistair/OC, side of Morrigan/OC. Rated T for now.
1. The Beginning

"Come on, Tom, you can beat her!" One of the knights yells from the wall.

"Shut up!" Tom answers blocking one of my daggers as I stab at him, "This isn't as easy as it looks!"

"Haha" I laugh twisting out of his reach then running up behind him and jumping on his back, "You lose."

I hold one dagger at his throat and the other at his rib cage. He sighs then lowers his sword as I giggle behind him. The guards clap and cheer.

"Good job milady, but he almost had you that time." A guard walks forward, "Your father wishes to see you both in the main hall. I suggest getting cleaned up first, you both smell like Mabari hounds after a hunt."

"We'll get there as soon as we can." Tom says as he sheaths his sword and I sheath my daggers.

We head to our rooms to clean up quickly but we don't change out of our armor. I make it to the main hall first. Tom not that far behind. I notice Art Howe is here and grimace slightly.

"Oh, come on its not that bad." Aiden whispers as we wait for father to notice us.

"I don't know why but I just don't like Howe. I swear if he tries to get me to marry his son one more time I'm going too…."I break off as father notices us.

"Ah, pups I didn't see you there. Howe you remember the twins." Father says as we walk forward.

"Ah yes. Laerwen, my son has spoken of your beauty, I'd say that he's quite taken. And Tom, my daughter can say nothing but good things about the man you are turning into. Perhaps I should bring them with me next time?" Howe asked as he looks me over.

"He is a few years younger than I. Not a match I would want." I speck my mind to him.

"I'm afraid that is true for me as well, just reverse. She is a good three years older than myself." Tom says calmly.

"As you get older, those years difference will not seem to matter. You will come to that conclusion." Howe tries to persuade us.

"I'm afraid in these few years my twins have come to have minds of there own. Thank the Maker." Father looks at us with pride.

"It's probably due to there training." Howe says with an undertone of scorn.

"What's wrong with our training, it teaches us that even in a fair fight you can't expect your opponent to always play by the rules." I say looking him in the eyes.

"A woman has every right to fight, just like a man." Tom says from behind me.

"Yes, now there is someone I want you two too meet. Show Duncan in." Father says to one of the guards.

I look at Tom out at the mention of the name Duncan, 'Could he be the Grey Warden Duncan.'

'Don't know, let's find out.' Tom answers through our link.

A man walks in; his is wearing warden amore, and has two weapons crisscrossing his back. He has dark brown hear with a streak of grey and wise eyes.

"Pups, what has Aldous told you about the Grey Wardens." Father asked as the man stops in front of us.

"That they were a group of honorable warriors who helped fight and drive back the darkspawn to the deeproads." I say looking at Tom,' Told ya it was the Grey Warden Duncan.'

'Haha, pay attention, frog.' Tom rolls his eyes.

"Yes, we are a group of warriors but not as great as your Aldous makes us sound." Duncan says.

"Duncan is here to find recruits, he has his eyes on Sir Gilmore." Father chuckles lightly.

"If I might add your twins are also potential candidates." Duncan says gazing at us.

"It's an honor." Tom and I say at the same time.

"There they go again." Howe sneers, "Why do they do that?"

"They are connected. As most Twins are." Father says eyeing Duncan, "Pups I need you to find Fergus and tell him he will be heading out with our main troops today. Howe and I will leave tomorrow."

"Yes, Father." Tom says and leaves.

"But, I want to stay." I say as Father ruffles my hair.

"Go on pup, we have plans to make. We'll have time to talk tomorrow. I promise. "He says as I leave the main hall.

After picking up Jackal from the larder, and swiftly avoiding the subject of children with my mother, I make it to Fergus's room. Tom was playing with Orien, and Fergus flirting with Oriana. I smile looking at my two big brothers.

"Hey, cut the sap some of us would like to keep our lunch." I joke walking into the room.

"If it isn't my baby sister here to see me off." Fergus smiles at me, "Now if only she would never talk again."

"Oh, you know you would miss the lovely sound of my voice." I smile at him lovingly, "By the way have fun on the battlefield."  
"Oh that is just cruel. You'll be all nice and warm up here, while I'm freezing down on the southern fields." He chuckles looking towards Oriana.

"I'm thrilled to hear you will be so miserable my dear husband." She looks at him knowingly.

"Yeah, don't get yourself stuck to any darkspawn blades now." Tom smirks at Fergus, "Never know when the commander could come by."

"Wish you two could come with me. It'll be tiring killing all those darkspawn by myself, not to mention hearing your lovely jokes." Fergus rolls his eyes as we laugh.

"Oh, that reminds me, Father wants you to leave with the main troops tonight. He and Howe will leave in the morning when Howe's men show up." I say picking Orien up and spinning a bit.

"What are his men doing walking backwards? Well I better get on my way. So many darkspawn to kill so little time." Fergus takes Orien from me and hugs him setting him down.

"I hope you were going to wait for us before you left, my boy." Father says walking in with mother.

I smile figuring that Father had just pulled a fast one. He managed to get the whole family in one room to be together before the boys left. I hug him and listen as Orien asked what a wench was.

"Oh, Tom you'll be leaving with your brother tonight." Father says right as Fergus gets ready to leave.

"What?" Fergus, Tom and I say.

"Tom will be leaving tonight with you Fergus." Father repeats himself.

"But we've never been separated, father. We don't know what that could do to us." Tom says looking to see that I'm staring at the floor.

"It has to be done. I'll see you when Howe and I arrive on the field. Laerwen you should go to bed now, you'll have a busy day tomorrow." I smile and hug him goodnight, and I hug Tom, but have to let him go.

"Getting sent to bed early, are we?" Fergus ruffles my hair.

"Have fun freezing, brother dear." I say smirking at him.

"Oh, that was cold. Take care of everyone here, sister. I'll be back before you know it." He hugs me, and the he and Tom leave as I get into my room.

I lay down after taking off my armor and Jackal jumps up on the bed. I smile and hug him softly.

"Goodnight, Jackal. My good boy." I whisper and then go to sleep feeling uneasy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Grrr." I wake up to Jackal growling at the door.

"Jackal what is it boy?" I ask softly as I get out of my bed and put my armor on, "What do you hear?"

I go towards the door and it suddenly is thrown open. A servant runs in and is shot down, two of Howe's men come in and Jackal rips into them. I move out to the hall and kill three more of the intruders. I stand up from searching their bodies for anything useful when Mother came running up to me.

"Darling are you hurt?" She looks me over before I could even answer, "I heard them coming in and I barred the door to my room, thankfully none of them got that far."

"Not after they came into my room, I heard a scream right when I woke up. You don't think…" I pause in my sentence and move to Fergus's room.

I open the door to see Oriana, and Orien dead, mother drops to her knees and cradles Orien to her.

"They aren't even taking hostages. What matter of fiend slaughters innocents?" Mother cries, as she stands up.

I close my eyes and then turn to leave the room, mother notices and comes after me grabbing my arm as Jackal whines.

"Your father may have left some things in his trunk maybe there is something we could use in there." Mother says and we go to her room.

The trunk had a shield bow and various other items, but I didn't pay much attention. I took everything in there so that we would be prepared. Leaving the chambers we come upon more of Howe's men and kill them quickly before they could kill us. Mother and I made our way to the main hall, picking up and helping any of the servants or knights that we could. We made a stop at the family treasury to get the family sword and any other items we could use. In the Main Hall we found Sir Gilmore and the remaining knights fighting to secure the gate. I took out the mage while mother handled any man that came near her.

"You men, secure the gate!" Gilmore comes towards us, "Your ladyship, milady. Thank goodness you're safe."

"You're hurt." I grab his arm and move it from his side to see a very bad wound.

"Yes, but I will be fine don't worry about my, frog." He looks at me and then turns to my mother, "Why haven't you left yet?"

"We came to find Bryce, have you seen him?" Mother asked getting worried.

"Last time I saw him he was badly injured and making his way to the larder, probably to get to the servant's exit. You should hurry we can't hold the gates much longer." Gilmore looks back to where the men were holding the doors shut.

"Come with us, we can get you help." I say looking at the man I considered another brother.

"No I'm needed here, don't worry about me just go to your father, and leave as soon as possible." He turns to my mother and they seem to be telling each other something.

"The maker watch over you." Mother says grabbing my arm and dragging me away.

"My He watch over us all." Gilmore turns and runs to the gate as I yell for him to come with us.

We start heading to the larder and get ambushed by even more of Howe's men. I kill them all before they getting anywhere near my mother. She was starting to get tired and I noticed she looked weaker. Finally we get to the larder and look for father but we don't see him.

"They you two are…thank the Maker you are safe." Father says from his spot on the floor.

"Bryce!" Mother yells kneeling next to him and helping him up a bit.

"Father, what happened?" I ask feeling the tears starting to come to my eyes.

"Howe he betrayed me, attacked me, and nearly did me in right there. The only way out is through here now. You should go, before they find us in here." Father starts coughing and some blood hits the floor.

"Father we can carry you out, and find a healer for you. You'll see everything will be fine, and then we can go to Tom and Fergus and make Howe pay." I say as he touches my cheek to wipe away a tear that had fallen.

"You can try pup." I look at him in hope," Only if you're willing to leave pieces of me behind. Duncan and I managed to fight our way here, hoping you two had made it here safely."

"Father." I whisper as Duncan then walks in.

"And you have made it here." He says kneeling down to our level.

"Yes my daughter helped me make it here. Without her I would be dead by now." Mother and Father look at me with pride.

"I had a feeling she would." Duncan says quietly.

"Duncan I want you to take my wife and daughter to safety." Father looks at him gasping in pain a little.

"I will but I must ask for something in return." Father nods his head, "I came here looking for a recruit and I can't leave without one."

Father looks at me and I nod my head understanding what was going to happen.

"Alright, I understand." Mother looks at me as Father says this.

"Sweetie go with Duncan, and tell your brothers." She holds father closer to her.

"Eleanor." Father starts as she cuts him off.

"We did our best now it's up to our children. They can do it I know they can. Go dear, and know that we both love you very much." I hug both of them and Duncan pulls me when the sound of the gates being destroyed reaches us.

Duncan and I run for a good 5 miles before I stop and look back to see my home engulfed in flames. Duncan gently touches my shoulder and turns me away as we slowly make our way deeper into the forest to avoid being seen by any scouts that might go by. We made camp up and Jackal nudges my hand with his head as Duncan comes back from checking the area.

"Do you think Fergus and Tom are okay?" I ask him when he sat down.

"If their anything like the rest of your family, then they are fine." Duncan looks down. for a moment before looking at me again, "Child did your mother ever mention her brother?"

"She said that he was a great warrior and that he was still alive fighting for what he believes out there somewhere. Why?" I look at him confused.

"Did she tell you his name by any chance little one?" He says softly looking into the fire.

"Duncan….wait are you saying that you're..?" I trail off as he looks at me.

"Yes I am that same Duncan. I'm not related to you by blood, Elenor's parents found me and took me in. Before that I was a thief in Val Royeaux. I had been with them for a few years when I got conscripted into the wardens. I did not spend much time with them, but the time I was there, I really thought I had a family again. After I became a Warden I met your mother and father, and kept in contact with them. I made your mother and father promise not to tell you or even your brothers who I really was. Now though, I think you need to know that you still have someone here for you." He says quietly.

"So you're my mothers' brother. I have two uncles." I say, looking at Jackal.

"Oh yes. Teryn Loghain, he married your fathers' sister." Duncan says laughing, "Now I know where Anora gets her smarts from."

I look up at the stars and watch as one shoots by flying away out of my sight,"Hey Duncan. Thank you for telling me that. It's nice to know that I can trust someone out here. Well Good night."

I curl up next to Jackal, and I don't notice Duncan smile at me softly as he stays up to keep watch. The following days were quiet, with me occasionally asking him what it was like growing up with my mother, and if he had ever seen Fergus, Tom, and me when we where children. Turns out he had people watching all of us, making sure we were safe even if he was far away. We reach Ostagar on our 5th day, and I stood staring at the place that my destiny has brought me to and wondering where it will take me next.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ostagar is where King Calian and his men have faced the Darkspawn before, and it is where we will make the final stand." Duncan says as we come up to a group of men, and I notice Calian, "King Calian! I wasn't expecting…"

"A royal welcome?" Calian takes his hand, "I was beginning to worry you would miss the fun."

"Not if I could help it your majesty." Duncan says quietly.

"Then I will have the mighty Duncan by my side, glorious." Calian then looks to me, "Little Laerwen, what are you doing here. Tom and Fergus said it would be your father coming? Unless..."

"She is the newest recruit, she will join the others that will go through the Joining." Duncan points out as I hug Calian.

"Congratulation, Laerwen. Your brothers will be thrilled to here this." Calian says, "When will your father be here?"

I tense up and step back from him, and Duncan sighs, and steps forward to Calian.

"Teryn Cousland and his wife have been killed. By Arl Howe, and he would have killed us too, and told you any story he wanted." Duncan says.

"Arl Howe has betrayed Teryn Cousland. How did he think he could get away with this?" Calian walks away then back to me, "When we are finished here, I promise that I will turn the army north and bring Howe to justice. Fergus is scouting the forest but Tom is probably wandering around camp somewhere, He got a letter from Duncan, I assume to tell him of your family."

"I'm not in a rush to tell Fergus, but thank you for telling me." He nods and touches my head gently, "Anora has wanted to see you, and maybe after this you can come with me to see her?"

"Of course." I smile as he turns back to Duncan.

"I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. He wishes to bore me with his battle strategies. What we are doing has been working fine so far." Calian shakes his head at the thought of Loghain.

"I didn't know that the battle was going so well?" I say knowing he's being over confident.

"There haven't been any larger groups just what seem to be stragglers. Now I must leave." He turns as Duncan and I bow to him.

"Arl Eamon offers his solider to your cause, you only need to call." Duncan says.

"My uncle just wants to get in on the glory, but I will consider it." Calian finally leaves.

"He is still so much like when we were little." I whisper to Jackal.

"What the king says is true, we have been able to hold them back so far, but even with those wins he doesn't entirely realize their threat. What he's fought so far have been small waves of scouts or advanced units. The bulk of the horde has yet to show itself. And I know that there is an Archdemon behind this. But without the proof I can't bring it up to the King." Duncan says as we reach the bridge.

"Then we should hurry. Calian is not a fool, he knows that there is a possibility of an Archdemon, but he must focus on the threat that they have found. Tell me would it be possible for me to rest before we start anything." I ask as Jackal stands next to Duncan.

"Of course, you may rest in my tent, one of the solders can show you there, but I have some things that I must take care of. Your hound can come with me." Duncan says as he leaves and Jackal follows him.

I sigh and look at the fortress and the army below the bridge, so many men training, and hounds running around. I walk over to the other side of the bridge and a solider tells me where the tent was and I walk in and lay down lifting my wrist and staring at the bracelet that I was given when I was six.

"Alistair…." I say then fall asleep, my dreams taking me back to that day.

~Memory~

"Mom! Do I have to wear a dress?" I whine as mother looks at the dresses that she had lain out on my bed," My leggings and shirt are clean and I feel more comfortable in them."

"Laerwen! This is yours and Tom's birthday I just want you to look nice for our guest." Mother says to me in a tired voice.

"But the guests are only Uncle Loghain, Uncle Maric, and Uncle Eamon. Along with Anora, Calian, Isolde, and whoever else they bring." I sigh looking at the floor when suddenly fear fills me, "Tom!"

I run out of my room, mother yelling after me. Getting out to the main hall I run past Eamon, Isolde, Father, Fergus, and a boy around my age. Father tries to stop me by grabbing me but I just fight my way out of his grasp. Fergus and the boy run after me as I run towards the cliffs near the castle. I run right to the edge and quickly reach down.

"Tom! Take my hand." I yell as another hand appears, "We'll bring you up!"

Tom looks up at us and takes our hands, but we start to slip. Suddenly I feel people pulling on my legs, I look back and see Anora and Fergus pulling on me. I look and see it's the boy holding Tom's other hand, and he's being pulled by Calian and Gilmore. We all pull and Tom is brought back up and we all sit down as the adults run to us.

"Laerwen, Tom, Fergus!" Mother yells as she kneels and hugs all three of us, and I see Loghain grab Anora, Maric walks over to Calian, Father helps Gilmore, and Eamon is looking at the boy, "What were you thinking, the cliffs are dangerous. What if Laerwen hadn't made it to you in time? Well?"

"Mother I'm sorry but I had been watching the ships and didn't notice how close the cliff was." Tom says as I get away from mother and go towards Eamon and the boy.

"Oh, Laerwen are you alright?" Eamon looks me over and sees nothing wrong, "Why didn't you just tell your father? If Alistair hadn't helped you, both you and Tom would have fallen."

"I'm sorry but I wasn't thinking, I felt Tom's fear and just ran to get to him. Alistair," I say looking at him.

"Um, y-yeah?" He looks surprised that I would talk to him.

"Thank you for helping me." I hug him and hear Fergus and Calian laugh at Alistair's red face, "Oh that's it. No laughing at my friend or I'll stick Daddy's Mabari on you two."

"Friend?" I hear Alistair say quietly.

"Yeah, you helped me, and helped save my brother. Don't you want to be friends?" I ask tilting my head at him.

"Oh, I….yeah. I want to be friends." I smile and take his hand and drag him over to Tom.

"Tom he wants to be our friend." I say as Tom looks over at Alistair.

"That's a first." Fergus says, "Someone willing wants to be around them. Strange."

I look over at him and then run after him with a stick, and Calian jumping to Fergus's aid.

"We better go help her out, don't you think." Alistair says to Tom.

"Yeah, it's unfair to them to have to defend against her with her fierce sword." Tom grabs two sticks, and giving one to Alistair they both run with me and fight against Fergus and Calian, who Gilmore joined up with after a minute.

A few hours later, Eamon said that he had something to do, so he and Alistair left. Mother and Father went about getting Tom and my presents out and in order of who they were from. Anora was busy braiding my hair in many little braids around my head, and Loghain talking with Maric about old battle stories. Eamon and Alistair came back a little later and placed two boxes on his pile.

"Children you can open them now." Tom runs over to the presents and starts opening to ones for him.

"Hey no fair!" I walk over and separate them into piles for him and for me.

We opened almost all the presents when we got to Eamon's and our parents gifts. So far Tom and I got training armor (Loghain and Anora), Tom history books and me tales of heroes (Maric and Calian), I got dual knives and Tom got a new sword (Gilmore). I pick up the bigger box and see a dress in it, violet with a very simple design. Tom got some more history books. We look at Eamon and smile thankfully at him. I pick up the smaller one and look at the pretty ribbon on it. Tom had already ripped into his and found a magic talisman. He puts it on and looks at me, opening the box I see a green bracelet with frog beads interworked.

"Eamon always calls you frog back in Redcliff." I look over at Alistair, "I thought it would suit you."

"I love it. Thank you." I place it on my wrist and go over to him, hugging him again, but this time he hugs back.

"Your welcome." He says blushing again.

"You picked out some really cool gifts, when it's your birthday, we'll out do you." Tom says patting Alistair on the back.

"Aren't you forgetting our gifts?" Father and mother move over to us.

Mother hands Tom a box and he opens it to find a new shield with the Cousland Emblem engrave in it. He hugs mother as she smiles at him, and turns to father and smiles a goofy smile. I giggle and then freeze when father puts a box in front of me. I reach for it but it suddenly moves and I jump behind Alistair.

"Um, the box moved." I say looking at Father.

"Open it and see what's inside." Father smiles at me.

I look at Alistair, who shrugs and goes over to the box with me. I kneel down and Alistair peeks over my shoulder as I open the box.

"What is it?" I ask when I didn't see anything, then suddenly a fluff ball jumps out and at me," Ekk!"

I fall backwards and knock Alistair down as the Mabari puppy looks down at me happily barking. Alistair laughs and helps me up as I look at the puppy for a minute shocked.

"Puppy!" I hug the Mabari close and look at Father, and Mother, "Thank you!"

"Your welcome sweetie, but you still have to name him." Father says kneeling down to my level, "So what's his name?"

"Hmm." I look down at the puppy who's staring at me and then at Alistair and barking happily, "Jackal."

"Jackal? That's a weird name for a Mabari." Alistair says petting Jackal's head, "Well I guess you won't ever get him confused with another hound with that name."

"Yep!" I smile at the puppy and then Alistair, Tom, Fergus, Calian, Gilmore, Anora, and I all went out to the gardens and hung out.

We had been playing for a few hours when the adults came out and said it was time for everyone to leave. We follow them to the main gate, and say goodbye to Calian, Maric, Loghain, and Anora. Eamon walks over and kneels down to our level.

"Take this paper and keep it safe. It has Alistair's birthday on it. You are welcome to come and surprise him." I smile as he gets up pats our heads and goes over to Isolde as Alistair walks up to us.

"Well, I guess…I mean…See you again?" He says or more like asked us.

"You'll see us again, you're the first friend we've had." Tom punches Alistair's arm and walks to Mother and Father.

"Just you wait, it won't be long until you see us again. Just promise one thing." I say looking at him.

"Yes?" He looks at me suspiously.

"Don't you ever forget us, no matter how long it's been since we've seen eachother." I smile and kiss his cheek running over to my mother.

Alistair stood there shocked for a second before his face went red for the third time that day. He quickly went over to Eamon and they all left. Mother sighed looking at Father who was looking anywhere but her.

"Bryce, aren't you the least bit curious about why our daughter kissed that boy?" Mother says as Fergus spares with me and Tom.

"It was on the cheek, no harm done." Father says walking over and picking me up when Fergus knocked me down," Go get him Frog."

I smile, running and jumping on Fergus's back as Tom tackles him from the front.

"Oh, no. I'm being overwhelmed by midgets! Gilmore help." Fergus calls, and Gilmore walks over and picks me up off of Fergus's back.

"Frog, time for you to go study with Aldous." Gilmore says setting me down, "Now."

I sigh and run to the library hearing the jingle of the frogs and beads around my wrist and smiling happily at having made a new friend around Tom's and my age.

~End Memory~

I sit up and look at the bracelet again, when Tom and I had gone to Redcliff to see Alistair, Eamon told us that he sent him to the Chantry, and that he would give him our gifts. They were a stone golem from me, and a demon figurine from Tom. We haven't seen or heard from him in all these years.

"Did you keep your promise? Do you still remember us, or did you forget all about us." I sigh standing up and going over to Duncan," Thank you, how long was I out?"

"Just an hour, now I need you to go see the other warden here in camp he should be in the old fortress." Duncan looks at me wandering how I will react to the other Warden.

"Okay, I'll go get him and come back to meet the other recruits. Maybe I'll even find Tom, too." I smile and wander over to the fortress wondering what the other warden is like.

WG: O.O Long chapter. Wow.

NV: Can't say anything else can you.

WG: Long Chapter, fingers hurt. Once my fingers are back in working condition I'll get more out till then, see ya'll LaterZ!


	4. Chapter 4

I was looking around the camp and talking to anyone who wasn't busy with something. I met Wynne she reminded me a lot of my mother strong but still a kind woman. The kennel master was kind worrying about the Mabari in his care. Now the blacksmith was a bastard, he was the only one to get supplies from though so I had to be civil with him.

"…" I hear someone walk up behind me and then place their hands over my eyes, "Guess who?'

"Tom!" I turn around and hug my twin, "Where were you? I tried to look in the solider camp but Duncan gave orders that I wasn't to enter."

"I'm not going to be with the other soldiers, I've been recruited to be a Warden." He smiles at me then notices the look on my face, "That's what Duncan meant by father made him a deal, to save you from Howe, you're going to become a Warden as well aren't you."

"Yeah, what would Alistair say to this." I laugh.

"I know, if he just popped up and after all this time and said he's a grey warden, I'd beat him to a pulp." Tom says then turns to walks over to Duncan, "Where are you going anyway?"

"To the old fortress, to get one of the newer wardens he's going to be helping us apparently." I roll my eyes at this, "I'm a messenger now."

"Well I heard a mage yelling there, so if you want to get to that Warden before he's mage food, I'd hurry." Tom yells after me, and I sigh as some nearby soldiers look at me.

I go to the fortress and am shocked to see Alistair. He has grown up but he still resembles that little boy that helped me save my brother from the cliff. He was arguing with a mage, something about the revered mother needing to see him. I was just looking at him, his hair has gotten darker, now being a dark blonde not a light blond like Calian's. His eyes where the same as when I first met him bright laughter coming from Hazel Eyes (Does anyone know his eye color?). I snap out of my daze as the mage storms past me.

"Out of my way, fool." He grumbles going past me.

"Goodbye to you too sunshine." I call to him in a sing song voice, causing him to turn glare for a minute then continue storming away.

"Well one good thing about blight is how it brings people together." Alistair says walking up to me.

"Got that right." I smile at him.

"Yeah it's like a party we should all hold hands and sing songs." He laughs then stops staring at me, "Your not a mage are you?"

"Nope, last time I checked I could do zero spells. Could try again now if you want?" I ask.

"No, I'll take your word for that. Oh by the way my name is Alistair." He looks at me.

"I know, Duncan sent me to get you." I say hiding the pain that he doesn't recognize me, "I'm Laerwen."

"The new recruit okay, he mentioned you in his letter. You know I just realized something. There aren't many women in the order." He says thinking.

"You want more women in the order do you?" I say teasing him.

"What oh I was just pointing out the fact, it's not like I'm a lecher or anything, stop looking at me like that." He blushes and looks away as I raise my eyebrow at him.

'Laerwen what's wrong, your sad.' Tom sends through our link.

'Alistair is a warden and he doesn't recognize me.' I whisper in my head.

'You have changed a lot since we last saw each other. He has a better chance of recognizing me than you. Duncan is getting impatient, the other recruits are here already.' Tom says sending me his support.

"Duncan sent me to get you so we could get started." I say as he stares at me.

"Oh yeah, um.." He looks at me again, "Have I met you before?"

"Maybe." I whisper and follow as he leads us back to Duncan, "Tom, stop trying to put meat in Jackal's ears!"

I run over and remove the dried meat as Jackal growls at Tom, who was laughing hard.

"Tom?" We look over at Alistair and he then looks at me again when Duncan clears his throat, "Oh."

"Are you done riling up mages Alistair?" Duncan asked.

"What can I say the Revered Mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt, they should stick her in the army." Alistair mutters the last part.

"It doesn't matter we don't need to give anyone more reason to distrust us." Duncan says then turns to us, "You will be going into the Kocarri wilds to retrieve four bottles of Darkspawn blood, and some documents from an old Warden fortress."

"Is the blood required for the Joining?" I ask as Davish looks around a bit wary of the mission.

"Yes." Duncan replies as Tom steps forward.

"These documents what are they exactly?" Tom says looking at me.

"They are treaties that were signed during the last blight. They ensure us troops, from our allies." Duncan says as we both nod understanding what he wanted us to do.

"Get the vials and documents and return before sundown I take it." I say getting all the facts.

"Yes, now I would suggest you head out. Good luck." Duncan says as I immediately turn and head towards the gate to the Wilds.

The others quickly move to catch up with me and take an order. Alistair is right behind me, followed by Tom, then Jory and finally Davish. The solider lets us out, warning us to be watchful, for the darkspawn, and anything else out there.

We were walking for a few minutes when a pack of wolves attacks us. As soon as they attacked we stopped them. Going a little farther I see a soldier on the ground, I grab Alistair's arm and drag him to the solider. The others quickly catching up to us.

"Help me…Grey Wardens?" He looks up at us surprised.

"We can at least bandage him up." I look to Alistair as he nods and kneels down.

"I have bandages in my pack." He helps the solider and stands back as he gets up.

"Thank you I have to get out of here, my scouting group was attacked by Darkspawn, they just came out of the ground." He says then runs towards the camp.

"Did you hear that?" Jory says, "They came out of the ground. We are over our heads here."

"Jory, you're a knight are you not?" I say looking straight at him.

"Yes." He says with pride.

"Then you are a horrible one." I say glaring, "Back in Highever there was a Knight who in this situation would keep going without looking back. He'd face this threat without fear. If you are truly a knight then act like one."

Tom walks over to me as he feels the sadness through our bond from me thinking of Sir Gilmore. Jory's eyes now widen as he looks at me.

"Your Lady Laerwen Cousland and Lord Tom Cousland." Jory says, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring your recent pain to this situation."

"Just don't forget what I said. Being strong takes more than courage, it takes heart too." I whisper and continue on the path.

We get the vials filled while we killed any darkspawn that came upon us. Alistair looks at me sadly, and tells me where it is we need to go. We get there but the cashe was empty. A witch named Morrigan took us to her mother Flemith, who gave us the treaties that she had been protecting. We were on our way back when Alistair touches my arm causing me to stop.

"Laerwen, why didn't you tell me." He says looking at me.

"You didn't recognize me, but you did recognize Tom. I figured you'd put two and two together and figure it out." I say looking towards Tom as he comes over.

"Sir Gilmore didn't escape either did he?" Alistair says then looks down as I walk away, "I'm an idiot."

"That saying goes without question." Tom says, "She was the only one there, she saw everything that happened. If it wasn't for Duncan she would have died there protecting Mother and Father. Just give her time and she'll talk with you again. Jory making her bring up Gilmore released the emotions she's been keeping hold up inside."

We make it to Duncan and he tells us to go to the old Fortress. While waiting Alistair looked like he wished to talk with me but Tom kept talking with him instead. Jory and Davish argued about why they were here and why they should go through with this.

"Alistair it's time." Duncan says walking up to us, "We will start with the words that have been spoken by those before us. Alistair."

"Join us brothers and sisters, join us as we stand vigilant, join us in the shadows, and know that should you parish, we will be joining with you soon." Alistair says quietly.

He looks right at me and his eyes show sadness, I look towards Duncan as he hands a goblet to Davish.

"Davish, it's time." Davish drinks out of the goblet and hands it back to Duncan.

Suddenly he starts screaming, I cover my ears as his scream is hurtful to my sensitive ears. Tom and I move to Davish after the screaming stopped. He was still alive but I could tell he wasn't going to survive. Tom moves Davish swords to let him lay down more comfortably as I take his hand. He looks at us and then closes his eyes not moving and his heart stopping. I look up just in time to see Duncan kill Jory as he tried to back out, Jory turns his eyes to me and Tom.

"I told you that to be strong you need both courage and heart. You gave up both in fear." I say my voice devoid of emotion.

Duncan hands the goblet to me and I take a drink and Tom does as well right after me. Suddenly I feel pain and it doubles as Tom feels it too. I black out and wake in a dream/ vision all around me a dead bodies, I look and see Alistair and Tom beside me, dead as well. Suddenly the ground shakes as a dragon lands in front of me.

"Little One, you can't hope to win, not with the hatred you hold inside of you directed at someone else. I'll win and you'll be all alone again." The voice calls to me before the dragon lunges at me.

"…" I sit up and my head runs into someone else's.

"Owww." I look over and see Alistair holding his head, and Tom laughing, as Duncan sighs and shakes his head, "Well, she's awake now."

"Really, thank you captain obvious." Tom says as he and Duncan walk over to me.

"Welcome, to the Grey Wardens." Duncan says and Alistair hands me a pendant.

'What's this?' I ask Tom.

"It's a pedant filled with the blood from the joining. It's so we don't forget those who didn't survive to fight with us." Alistair answers and pauses as Duncan and Tom look at him and me weird.

"You heard her question?" Tom asked both Duncan and Alistair.

"Yeah. She said it didn't she?" Alistair says looking at me.

"No Alistair I asked Tom through our link. I never said that aloud." I whisper.

"This is the first time that Twins have been made into Wardens at the same time. And both of you have a connection to Alistair so maybe your link has extended to him." Duncan says thinking, "When you're ready the King has requested you two come to the meeting with me."

'Great! Instead of one guy in my head I now have two!' I yell in my head.

'What about me now I have to question my sanity.' Alistair gives me an exasperated look, "It could be worse, I mean we could feel the emotions of eachother."

"Alistair, we can." Tom points out as my stress level starts to affect him to, "You'll probably be the last one to notice in though."

Alistair sighs then walks away as Tom and I head over to the meeting. Calian smiles at both of us and Loghain nods his head. We get told that both of us and Alistair would be lighting the beacon in the Tower, to signal Loghain to charge. We were back at Duncan's tent and Alistair was frustrated with being kept out of the battle.

"Alistair calm down. You forget we can feel your emotions now too. It's making it very hard to concentrate." I say touching his shoulder, "We need to do what Duncan wants us to."

"I know but, why can't I fight, why does Calian need three Wardens up there holding a torch." Alistair sighs and calms his emotions.

Suddenly the ground shakes and I turn to the bridge to see fire balls being thrown at it. We all race across but I run faster than either of them, Jackal keeping up with me.

"Does she let any guy keep up with her?" Alistair says as he and Tom catch up to me.

"Only one, and last I checked that was you." Tom laughs as Alistair blushes.

"No time for chitchat, darkspawn have taken the tower." I look at Alistair, "Looks like you'll get to join the fighting."

We run through the tower wiping out the Darkspawn as we go. Up on the top an Ogre had gotten in, we quickly killed it with Alistair taking the final blow to its heart. Running over to the beacon I light it as Tom and Alistair look over the ledge. I turn hearing the door burst open and feel intense pain in my chest.

"Laerwen!" I hear a voice say but I black out falling to the ground with an arrow piercing my heart.

I feel myself being lifted up and the air moving around me softly, the screams of the battle fading away to the silence of the forest. Kind hands are the last thing I can feel before my world disappears from my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE: Okay I'm going to be skipping over some parts that I think aren't important. Yes I'm that lazy, but also it gives me more time to put in my own story bits. Thanks for understanding. Please Review! ^.^

'Where am I?' I look around and see fire and shadows all around me," Tom! Alistair! Jackal! Where are you guys?"

Silence surrounded me and the shadows seemed to grow as the fires started to die out. I feel a cold wind blow around and I shudder. I take a few steps and the shadows suddenly disappear, and I'm on the bloody battlefield again. I look for the dragon from last time, but don't see it. I walk over to Tom's body and see his heart ripped out, and a crow eating the flesh around the hole. Quickly walking away I find Alistair and Jackal's bodies, both also missing their hearts.

"Little one, you'll rip their hearts out for me to eat." I hear a raspy voice behind me.

"Never, I'll never do that." I whisper and close Alistair's eyes, slowly standing and turning to face the voice.

"Oh, but you will, if you get drawn into the darkness like I was." The dragon laughs evilly its eyes glittering with malice, "All in good time little one, just you wait. When they all fully entrust their hearts to you. Everything will fall into place."

"NO!" I yell and cover my ears as the dragons' roars, "NO!"

"Ah, you open your eyes. Mother shall be pleased." I look over to see Morrigan standing next to the bed.

"Where's Tom?" I ask and notice her eyes flicker for a moment, 'ah…she likes my brother a little. Interesting.'

"He's outside with the rambling idiot. Here's your armor." Morrigan says setting the dented armor down.

"Morrigan." I say causing her the pause and look at me, "Thank you for your help."

"I…your welcome, but Mother is the healer not I." She says shocked by my thanks.

"None the less, thank you." I smile at her gently, as she turns quickly to the pot over the fire.

I get up and put my armor on, and checking my weapons condition. Stepping outside I see Alistair overlooking the pond, and Tom crouched down next to Jackal.

"Look here's your fellow grey warden now." Flemith notices me walking towards them.

"You, your alive…I thought you'd be dead." Alistair says happy but very sadly at the same time.

"You had the most damage out of all of us." Tom says patting Alistair's shoulder lightly as Jackal wags his tail at me.

"I'm fine now, thanks to Flemith and Morrigan. Can't leave you guys to take care of things." I say jokingly as Alistair seems off in his own world.

"What will you do now?" Flemith asked watching me closely, and I feel her magic reach for me again.

"We need to stop the Blight, just like Duncan and Calian wished to do." I state, "But I don't know how."

"Arl Eamon" Alistair says, "I know him, if he knew what Loghain did, he'd help us. He was Calian's uncle so he has a personal reason to."

"I'm not too sure about that. Loghain was our uncle yet he was willing to let us die." Tom says quietly, "But your right Eamon is a good man, and we remember him from our childhood. He will probably help us."

"We need more help than that. Eamon won't be enough to take down Loghain and the Blight." I say leaning on my right leg slightly, "Alistair isn't there anyone else?"

"No, not that I can…The Treaties!" Alistair says pulling them from his pack and handing them to me, "They promise the Grey Wardens troops."

"The Dalish Elves, Laerwen isn't that where Nora went off to?" Tom asked holding their treaty.

"Yeah, but we can't know which clan she's with or if she even got to one. The Mage's Circle, Wynne apart of that group, could always get her to help." I say and look at the dwarf treaty, "Do we have to get the dwarves help?"

"We could use their axes and maces." Alistair says.

"I might be old but elves, dwarves, mages, this Arl Eamon that sounds like an army to me." Flemith says her magic giving up on controlling me.

"So could we do this go out and gather this army?" Alistair looks at me.

"Sure it's what Grey Wardens do isn't?" I say as hope appears in his eyes again.

"Then it looks like you have your path." Flemith then looks at all of us, "There is one more thing I can give you."

~Traveling towards Lothering~

"Will you two stop arguing about which death spell is better!" I sigh as Morrigan glares at Tom, "Morrigan how much farther to Lothering?"

"Only a little farther, the forest is thinning out here, the city is close." Morrigan says walking next to me, as Tom walks slightly behind us with Alistair in the back with Jackal.

I look back at him, and he is looking at the ground, Jackal would every now and then lick his hand whining slightly. He did so now, and Alistair pats his head but goes back to staring at the ground.

"If that mutt doesn't stop whining…" Morrigan snaps as Jackal whines loudly.

"We're here." I say as we get to a bridge and see a group of men, "Who are they?"

~In Lothering~

"Why? Oh why do we have to go helping everyone?" Tom asked as he, Alistair, Morrigan, and Jackal kill some wolves.

"Oh shut up and watch your left!" I yell at him as Jackal tackles the wolf in front of me, "That little boy needs to know what happened to his mother. Wouldn't you!"

Tom steps back a bit knowing he'd hit a sore spot, as you walk over to the woman's body. Picking up her locket you look at it sadly.

"We were too late." I whisper softly, handing the locket to Tom and making our way back into town.

We were looked at kindly, due to all the help we've been giving to the villagers and the refugees. The little boy smiles sadly at me as Tom hands him his mothers' necklace.

"I'm sorry." I say knelling down and hugging him as he cries Morrigan huffs about babying children, Tom shushes her, and I feel Alistair watching me.

"Thank you." The little boy says as I dry his tears with a clean cloth.

I smile as he goes into the Chantry, and sigh knowing we have to go soon. I wander over to the edge of town where Sten is waiting with the new supplies we bought. As I get closer I see a female figure near one of the pillars.

"Oh, great." I mumble, "I so don't want to deal with this."

"So we meet again." Lelianna says, "I was wondering if you have considered letting me come along?"

"She's a good fighter, and would be very useful." Alistair whispers to me, "I vote she comes."

"Alistair, don't you think she's…" I trail off.

"One Archdemon short of blight?" Alistair says joking, "Oh she's not that bad. She's more 'Oh, pretty colors' then 'I'm princess Stabbitty stab kill kill.'"

"Alright, you may come along if that is what you truly wish. We would be happy to have you." I smile at her as I laugh a little at Alistair.

~Camp~

"Laerwen, the dwarf merchant has arrived, says if you need anything to just come to him, he'll sell us stuff cheap." Tom says looking at me as I pet Jackal's head looking at the stars, "I'm heading over to Morrigan, she's gonna pay for saying my spells are weak."

"Oh, can't you save the flirting for after the Blight?" I tease him, causing him to blush then walk away towards Morrigan, "Silly brother, you're going to fall for her with your two's personalities."

"That's your brother's way of flirting?" Alistair asked from across the fire, "It's a bit twisted if you ask me."

"That's how he is." I say smiling as I feel Jackal lay behind me, and I lean back against him, "Good boy."

"He certainly loves you." Alistair says, "He's very protective too."

"He's always been there for me." I smile, "Ever since that birthday when you where there. He makes a great pillow too."

Alistair laughs as I curl up near Jackal laying my head on the Mabari's stomach. I smile and look at the fire again. I suddenly feel the memory of the night Arl Howe burned the castle down, I quickly look away towards the shadows of the forest.

"You okay?" Lelianna asked, "Did the fire hurt your eyes?"

"No, I just remembered something I wish to forget, that's all. Alistair, Tom's taking first watch, and I want you to take second. Wake me up when it's my turn." I say as he nods his head also laying down to sleep.

~Morning~

"Alistair why didn't you wake me up for my watch?" I say as we travel towards the Mages Tower.

"umm…" he quickly looks up at the sky," because, you looked like you need sleep. It seemed like you had a nightmare."

"Alistair, have you dreamed of a dragon?" Tom says from behind us as he catches up.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you. Due to the taint in our blood we can see the Archdemon, and he can sense us. That's what you saw the Archdemon talking with the darkspawn." Alistair explains as both Tom and I look at eachother, "So who's going in to the tower?"

"Always one to change the subject, huh?" I ask poking his arm, "Well I was thinking that you, me, tom, and Jackal could go. Sten would be bored within the tower, Lelianna is the only person here who can set up a camp correctly, and Morrigan is safer out here."

"Thank you." I hear Morrigan whisper as she passes me to help Lelianna set up camp.

~Tower~

"Okay this is not weird at all." I look around at the stone pillars around me as Tom nods his head, "I hate the fade, it's so creepy."

"I agree with you on that one." Tom follows me as I walk towards the blue circle that appeared after we beat the fade Duncan.

"Where do you think this one goes?" I ask as Tom pushes me into the glowing circle.

"Only one way to find out." He says as we get sent to another part of the fade.

"Who are you?" A man asked us as we walk towards him.

"He's Tom, and I'm Laerwen. Who are you?" I ask as he proceeds to tell us that he is Naill, and that he has already tried to get out and has failed so far.

We walk around this area of the fade and help a little mouse who teaches us how to turn into mice, something that was very strange to us. Tom and I decided to split up to find Jackal and Alistair, and defeat the fade demons keeping us in here. I gain two more forms to shift into, a flaming form, and I spirit form. I found all of the changing forms very strange but fun, if anyone can call that fun. I step out into an empty clearing and notice a path leading down. Following said path I come upon Alistair, a woman, and a bunch of children running around and playing.

"Alistair." I call to him as I get closer.

"Laerwen!" He smiles at me and pulls me towards the woman, "I'd like you to meet my sister Goldanna. Goldanna this is Laerwen."

"Nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you, Laerwen." She smiles and Alistair blushes as she laughs.

"Alistair we need to leave, now." I say coldly glaring at the demon called Goldanna.

"What? Why? You just got here, and Goldanna was going to make a mince pie." He says looking at me strangely, "Besides, I wanted you to become friends with Goldanna."

"Alistair, what can you remember us doing before you came here." I say.

"What? Oh okay if it makes you happy, let's see….I can't really remember….wait we were in the mage tower, something was wrong…demons had overrun the tower killing the templars and mages." Alistair grabs his head.

"That's right, now I need you to come with me, so we can leave this place." I say, and lets just put it this way, demon Goldanna can be quite a bitch if she doesn't get her way.

~With Head Mage~

"Well, if there is anything you need, I'd be happy to help." Irving says once we get back to the first floor of the tower after beating Uldred.

"We did come here for help against the Blight, the treaty promises us your aid. I'm hoping that you will be ready when the time comes?" I ask as he smiles at me.

"We will be ready when you call for us. And know should you need anything else just come and ask." He says as Wynne leaves with us to the camp.

"I will never again enter that stupid fade again. Too many strange talking mice." I mumble as I lean tiredly against Alistair on the boat back to the shore.

"You okay?" He asked looking down at me.

"Fine just tired. Really tired." I whisper looking at Tom as Wynne treats his wounds.

Alistair helps me out of the boat as Lelianna runs towards us and started to bombard us with questions. I sigh and tell her that everything went fine, we're all fine, and that we have the mages help. She calms down and gets us some food to eat. Sten mumbles about us taking too long in the tower, and I sigh standing to face him.

"Tell me Sten, if you were given the choice to either kill a few people innocent people, or kill a lot of innocent people, what would you do?" I ask him my voice without emotion.

"What is the point of that question. I would not be able to do either. It is not right to kill innocents." Sten says.

"Exactly, killing innocents is not right. That is why it took us so long in the tower. I made a different path, one that did not get any innocents killed by my blade. If you would please stop questioning why we are taking so long in doing certain things. And know that I'm taking the path that is trying to preserve life." I say and walk over to my tent and going to sleep, without even looking to see Sten smile ever so slightly, scaring the crap out of Alistair and Tom.

WG: Another chapter up. I'm working on these chapters whenever I have free time at school, because I don't have any free time at home. I'm probably going to be posting a chapter every week now. For this story, The other Child Who Lived, and Wolf's Fallen Angel as well. Please Review! Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, do we go to the Dalish, Dwarves, or Arl Eamon next?" Tom asked as I look at the map Alistair gave me.

"Well Eamon closer but we don't know how long it may take to find the Dalish, especially with winter coming. But Eamon would be the best bet, he could help us on the noble front. After that we'll get the Dalish, then the Dwarves." I say then turn to Alistair, "What do you think?"

"Whatever you decide is fine." He says looking at me.

"Oh, look who's the faithful pet." Morrigan says from my right, we've talked quite a bit recently and have become friends.

"Oh, come on Morrigan, play nice." I say as Alistair glares at her, "How far are we from Redcliff, Alistair?"

"Not that far, maybe half a day's walk." He says glancing at me.

Lelianna catches that glance and smiles a little to herself. Tom chats with Morrigan about different types of spells that can paralyze their opponents. Sten stays in the back Wynne asking him about the Quinari Mages. I sigh looking up at the sky, wondering if Eamon will recognize Tom and me. As we get closer, I have Lelianna, Morrigan, Jackal, and Sten stay behind and set up camp. Wynne, Tom, Alistair, and I headed into Redcliff.

"Laerwen." Alistair says from my left.

"Hm?" I look at him from the corner of my eyes, "What is it Alistair?"

"You know that Eamon raised me right, and that he's not my father." Alistair pauses as we are right outside of Redcliff, "Well, he raised me because of who my real father was, he was…King Maric. Which made Calian my half-brother. Making me heir to the throne."

"Well, that wasn't a secret to me or Tom. You have the same eyes as Calian, Alistair." I say smiling at him, "No need to be so nervous. I'm not mad at you."

"Oh, well that's good to know. Now could you please not tell anyone, it's not something I'm too keen on people knowing that fact." Alistair smiles sheepishly.

"Of, course, your highness." I sing out as we start towards Redcliff.

"Hey! No fair, no fair at all." He growls at me, as I laugh.

"What's happened?" I hear Tom say and I look to see nothing.

"Where is everyone?" I whisper at seeing no one outside in the square.

"This isn't right." Alistair says as we walk over the bridge.

~That Night after the fighting~

"Okay, I'm getting a little bit tired of helping people, when we came to get help that was promised to us." I sigh and lean back on my hands, "Can't someone just say, sure here's some troops bring them back once you're done."

"Aww, but that takes all of the fun away. You know you like the fighting." Alistair smiles at me.

"Oh, yes fighting demons and skeletons is so much fun. I'd want to do this every day." I roll my eyes, "What's Tom doing with Morrigan anyway?"

"I don't want to know." Alistair says.

"Oh, pervert!" I point at him, and laugh as his face goes red, "At any rate, I just feel like no one really understands what it is we're trying to do."

Alistair looks at me and then goes to his tent. I sigh thinking that I bored him, and I look at the moon.

"Laerwen." I look up and see Alistair standing there looking nervous, "Do you know what this is?"

"Your new weapon of choice?" I joke taking the red rose from him.

"Yes, that's right! Watch as I thrash our enemies with the mighty power of floral arrangements! Feel my thorns, darkspawn! I will overpower you with my rosy scent!" Alistair declares, "Or it could just be a rose, I know that's pretty dull in comparison."

"You've been thumbing that flower for a while now." I say looking at the petals.

"I picked it in Lothering I remember thinking how could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness." Alistair looks straight at me, "I probably should have left it alone, but I couldn't the darkspawn would come and their taint would just destroy it. So I've had it ever since."

"So why give it to me?" I ask.

"I thought that I might…give it to you, actually in a lot of ways I think the same thing when I look at you." He smiles at me.

"You think me a gentle flower?" I look at him suspiously.

"A gentle flower? No...I don't know that I'd put it that way." Alistair laughs, "I guess it's a bit silly, isn't it? I just thought…here I am doing all this complaining and you haven't exactly been giving a good time of it yourself. You've had none of the good experiences of being a Grey Warden since your Joining, not a work of thanks or congratulations. It's all been death and fighting and tragedy. I thought maybe I could say something, tell you what a rare and wonderful thing you are to find amidst all this…darkness."

"I feel the same about you." I say quietly as he starts to blush.

"I'm glad you like it. Now.. If we could move right on past this awkward, embarrassing stage and get right to the steamy bits, I'd appreciate it." He says quickly.

"Okay, off with the armor." I joke knowing he won't.

"Bluff called! Damn! She saw right through me!" Alistair laughs nervously.

"You're so cute when you're bashful." I giggle as his face gets really red.

"I'll be…" Alistair laughs again, "I'll be standing over here. Until the blushing stops. Just to be, uh, safe. You know how it is."

I watch as he walks off and trips slightly on his own feet. I smile and look at the rose he gave me, lightly placing on my lips to the petals. I hear soft footsteps and see Lelianna sit next to me.

"What a fine gift, for such a pretty thing." She smiles as I blush lightly.

"I was feeling down and he wanted to cheer me up." I say quickly placing the flower gently in my pack, "How are you doing, Lelianna? Anymore tales to spin?"

"Not since the last time you asked. I'd be more interested in your tale, how you came to be a warden and what happened at Ostagar." Lelianna says trying to sound innocent.

"I'm not ready to tell what happened just yet Lelianna. Besides Ostagar is not just my tale to tell." I whisper and stand up when she tries to ask again, "I'm sorry Lelianna, I just can't tell you right now, maybe some other time."

"Is there anything you want to talk about then?" Lelianna asked and I sat back down, "I'm always here to listen when no one else can."

"Thank you Lelianna, I'll keep that in mind." I say and she sighs standing up and walking over to here tent.

I look up at the stars and sigh, seeing a faint light from the castle, go out.

~In Redcliff Castle~

"I wouldn't normally condone the killing of a child, but he is an abomination." Alistair says as Wynne, and Lelianna look at him shocked.

"No there has to be another way. Go get Jowen and let's see what he has to say about this." I say turning to some of the guards who run off.

~Waiting~

"How long does it take to get a kid out of the fade?" I say sitting on top one of the tables looking at Wynne as she kneels in the middle of the room in a trance.

"Don't know never had to do that before." Alistair mumbles from the seat of the table, next to me, "What me to ask Wynne when she wakes up?"

"No, let's just wait a bit more, I'm just worried. It's taking so long." I whisper and go back to staring at Wynne.

~Camp~

"I swear the dwarves and elves had better not send us on task. It's getting old." I grumble as I sit next to Alistair.

He smiles and just shakes his head at me. Jackal walks over, barking happily at us, as Morrigan storms over holding a dead hare in her hands. I sigh and tell her it won't happen again, as I hear Alistair trying to keep from laughing. That night no dreams come and we all wake early to head to Denerum to meet this Brother Burkel.

WG: Sorry this one is shorter than the others. I'm trying out putting shorter chapter up. Tell Me What You Think Of It.


	7. Chapter 7

"Question, why is it that you and Morrigan are always arguing? Hmmm?" I ask Tom as he comes and sits next to me by the morning fire, "She and I get along just fine, yet you two…"

"Stop beating around the bush sister. I made an attempt to flirt with her and it turned sour let's just say and leave it at that shall we?" Tom mumbles rubbing his arm where a burn rests.

"Oh poor Tom, maybe you should get some advice on how to flirt with a wilds' witch. Hmmm, I don't think anyone here knows how to do that." I giggle then dodge his boot.

"OW!" Tom and I look and see Alistair rubbing his head and holding Tom's boot, "This belong to one of you?"

"Sorry Alistair, I riled him up too early in the morning. Maybe we should have some sort of warning for that?" I say looking at Tom as he retrieves his boot, "How much farther is this Haven?"

"Why are you asking me? You know I'm bound to get us lost." He mumbles.

"I could help you with that, my dear warden." I hear the antivan accent and sigh, "Oh, was that sigh at me, my having trouble sleeping?"

"Zevran, you know I think Morrigan has this new spell she's been dying to try out, wish to help her with it." I tease him as he sits near me.

"Now, Warden, you know I enjoy your company so much better, no need to worry about things disappearing." Zevran smirks as Alistair walks away, "My, he seemed rather put off. Something I said?"

"Come on Zevran you know what it was, do you have to make him think we're flirting every time you come over here?" I ask him in a playful tone.

"But you make it so easy to flirt. Who am I to resist the chance?" Zevran says, "So need to know how far we are from where?"

"Haven, it's where we have to go to help Arl Eamon. Then off to the Dalish Elves. Wonder how hard they are to find…" I say looking at the sky, "Weathers going to get bad soon, don't you think?"

"We aren't that far, my friend, just an hour more and we should reach it. As for the Dalish, I don't know, I only know that my mother was one." Zevran looks at the sky as well, "It's probably this mountain weather, it shouldn't affect the lowlands where we'll be heading next."

"Good, let's get this done quickly, we are wasting time with these trivial tasks, but hey they get us plenty of treasure." I smile.

"That is true my friend, that is true." He laughs and goes to get his gear.

"Why did we let him live again?" Alistair says walking over to me as we get ready to move out.

"Because, he's a barrel of laughs?" I say and he gives me a 'don't even try that' look, "Because he can kill just as easily as I can, he's a good tracker, and I think he deserves a chance to live. I seem to be that way if you look at our lively little group."

"Leliana, Sten, Morrigan, Wynne, and Shale, weren't hired to kill us though. He was." Alistair motions to Zevran, "Just saying he might try it again."

"If he was planning that, I think he would have killed me while he showed me some of his tricks." I says, "Alistair, I trust him. I don't know why but I do."

"Fine, if you trust him, I guess I can try." Alistair says.

"My Warden I'm glad to hear that, now would mind if I joined you in baths?" Zevran says and Alistair goes beet red, "I'll take that as a yes."

"NO!" Alistair blurts out, "I bathe alone thank you."

"Why is that I wonder? Are you shy around me?" Zevran flirts with him as I start laughing.

"Hey why aren't you helping me?" He looks at me.

"Sorry this is just too funny, come on Zevran stop molesting Alistair, save some of that for our enemies. Never know when your tactics might come in handy." I say catching my breath.

"As you wish, my friend." Zevran moves over to Leliana, who was laughing as much as I was.

"Thanks for the help, Laerwen." Alistair says still red.

"Well if you didn't make it so easy for him, he wouldn't do that as much." I point out and smile at him, "Besides he may be flirting but he wasn't entirely serious."

"Wasn't entirely…what was he serious about? Laerwen!" Alistair says as I continue walking away, "Hey!"

~Haven's Chantry~

"Okay, never thought this was going to happen." I say as I take my dagger out of the chantry's father's chest, "I feel like I just did something forbidden."

"No, at least I don't think so…I don't think he counts as a chantry member." Alistair says thinking.

"Gee, that makes me feel so much better." I say rolling my eyes at him.

"Glad to be of help." He smiles as I go over to Brother Genetivi.

~Mountain top~

"Alistair! You idiot I said not to wake up the stupid dragon!" I yell as he falls against the gong.

"Opps." He says nervously as I toss a bottle of poison to Zevran and we coat our blades as the dragon descends upon us.

"Never again." I says as I turn to see how Alistair, Wynne, and Zevran are doing, "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, just dandy." Zevran says glaring at Alistair, "Remind me never to travel with you if it requires complete silence."

"Not my fault there's a crack in the ground." Alistair breaths out.

"Then go around it, any way we better get the ashes soon, looks like the snow might start up soon than we thought." I say and everyone stands up and we head for the gauntlet.

~Gauntlet: Ashes~

"Okay so just a pinch of these should do it right?" I say to Wynne.

"I would think so, I've never done this before." She says.

"I don't think anyone has." Alistair looks at the statue, "It feels like it any way.

"It's just a bunch of ashes." I mumble and Zevran laughs.

"I agree with you there, now could we leave, I fear we may be trapped here with the snow falling." Zevran looks out the door.

"Yeah lets go, can't leave Morrigan and Tom alone for too long or they might kill each other." I say and we make our way back out.

~Redcliff~

"It's good to see you up and around again Eamon, I'm glad I made it in time." I say as I hug the man I considered an uncle.

"I'm sorry to hear what happened at Highever. When I heard I sent a letter to Anora, I can only guess what she must have thought." He says looking at Tom and I.

"We think Fergus is still alive, but we can't look for him." I say quietly and I feel Alistair place his hand around mine, "We need to get to the dwarves soon, the snow is beginning to fall, and we can't risk getting shut out."

~Camp~

"Man I'm getting so tired. The dwarves may be too difficult right now, the deep roads are probably filled with darkspawn. I say we head to find the Dalish first." I say as Leliana hands me some stew.

"Why, if the snow gets too bad, we won't get in." Tom says as he grabs two bowls, apparently he and Morrigan made up.

"I just have a feeling that we should go there last, besides Nora is with the Dalish and she would kill us if we left her out of the fun." I say smiling.

"Okay, fine, I remember her, wonder if she can wield her daggers as good as you can." Tom says absent-mindly and wonders off.

"Oh? I lost friend?" Zevran appears at my side, "Do tell."

"Nora, her parents were Dalish elves but they got killed by some bandits close to Highever, my family took her in. She had black hair and bright blue eyes, and she became a little sister to me. A year ago she left to find her parents clan, I'm hoping that the clan we find is the same one she is with. You would like her, she's a lot like you in some ways. Well except the whole flirt with anything that moves." I say.

"Now my friend that was a low blow…Stop looking at me like that." Zevran says as I raise an eyebrow at him, "I only flirt with anything that moves that's pretty."

I shake my head as he goes to his tent, I look and see Alistair looking around the camp. I stand up and go over to him, quietly so he doesn't hear me.

"Alistair what are you doing?" I ask and he jumps and falls on the ground, "oops sorry."

"Just have a feeling someone is watching us. Where did you learn to do that?" Alistair says getting up and freezes as I hold my hand up quickly.

"Zevran, the trees to the left, third one in." I whisper and he's gone.

"What?" Alistair says and suddenly we hear yelling.

"Let me go! You oversized excuse for a rat!" I sigh, and place my hand on my forehead, "I said let me go!"

"My your rather feisty aren't you. I like that." Zevran says and then whispers something in her ear.

"YOU!" She screams and tries even harder to get away.

"Zevran let her go, she won't hurt us." I sigh and he does as I ask, "Nora, how long have you been following us."

"I wasn't following you, you guys are close to where the clan is stopped I was sent to see who you where. So how is everything with you guys? Any new conquest I should kill?" She says smiling at me, we hug each other, "Cause I have some new poisons that I could test on them."

"No, nothing new, you probably already know what happened in Highever, right?" I ask and notice she was glaring at Zevran as he smiled at her, "You can't kill him, I actually need his help."

"Hmph, couldn't I poison him a bit, not enough to kill him just enough to make him pay for man-handling me." She whispers to me.

"No, so your clan's close. We need to see them then." I say, and she tenses up, "I'm a grey warden I need the Dalish's aid to defeat the darkspawn."

"Oh, HEY!" She says and points at me, "That is too something new, now I'm afraid I'll have to punish you."

"Oh goody, do me a favor punish Tom instead, he's more deserving." I say as she rolls her eyes, "Well?"

"I'll take you to them in the morning, now till then, fill me in on what's happened. I want to know everything, and tell me more about that elf." I groan as I notice her gaze at Zevran, "What?"

"This may take a while, Leliana!" I call to her and she comes over to the fire, "Your going to get your wish, the tale I've refrained from telling so far."

"Oh, let's hear it then!" She says as she and everyone else even Shale and Morrigan, come closer to the fire.

I look at Tom and he smiles encouragingly, and I take a deep breath then start my tale.

WG: Okay a new chapter. Just so people know there will NOT be an OC/Zevran in here, Nora is like 15 so if anything their interactions with eachother will be more like a brother and sister.


	8. Chapter 8

"Tom and I are the youngest children of Byrce and Elenor Cousland, our older Brother Fergus was sent with most of our troops to Ostagar. Leaving Highever very vulnerable." I pause hearing a gasp.

"The Cousland twins..." Leliana and Wynne say.

"Please we are no longer nobles, but grey wardens. Our family is still with us but not the titles." Tom says raising a hand as they were about to say anything more.

"Anyway." I continue, "Father decided later that night to send Tom with Fergus. In the night long after they left I woke up to screams, Jackel was at my door and the next thing I remember is Arl Howe's men trying to kill me. After killing them I ran to Fergus's room to get my nephew and sister-in-law out but...they were already dead. Mother came in looking for me and saw them. I really can't recall all that much after that, it was like my body was running on it's own. The fog cleared as we neared the larder and we found father, he was hurt. He wanted me and mother to run, but we didn't want to leave him behind. Duncan came in then and father made a deal, Duncan could recruit me and Tom if he got me and mother out of there."

"So your mother is alive?" Morrigan says sitting next to me.

"No, mother stayed with father to buy Duncan and me some time to get out of there. The last I saw of Highever it was consumed by fire." I look at them all, "Everything else you already know."

"Laerwen..." Nora sits next to me and touches my arm softly, "What about Ser Gilmore?"

"He was at the main gate...He didn't come with us, even after I begged him." I look down my bangs hiding my eyes, "That idiot, he should have come just come with us."

"I'm sorry, what...what exactly did you do? To Howe's men?" Nora asked and Leliana pulls on her.

"Your only 15, you shouldn't need to hear those details." Leliana says.

"*hahahahahaha*" I clutch my sides as the laughter passes to Tom too, "Leli, no use trying to keep her mind innocent. I taught her how to fight, from poisons to how to fire a killing arrow. Trust me on this, she's heard and has probably had to fight through things you wouldn't think she should."

"Yep, I've been put out for scouting duty alot, I've had to kill shems that got to close to our clan." Nora puffs up a bit.

"Sten, Shale, take watch everyone else get some sleep, tomorrow we meet with Nora's Clan." I stand up and walk to my tent, missing Alistair's gaze following me.

~Dalish camp~

"Werewolves? I thought they had all died?" I look at Zathrian shocked, "How?"

"All I know is this group has always been here." He says then turns to look at me, "I trust you to finish what you have sworn to do. Nora will keep the rest of your group out of trouble here in the camp."

"Zevran see if you can find anything that we can take with us when we leave, and try not to get the dalish too angry with us." I smile as he was leering at some of the dalish women.

"Of course my friend." He smiles and follows Nora to where they are going to be letting our group camp out.

~Werewolf Lair~

"Zathrian, how much longer will you let this pain fester and grow into hate? Now it's destroying your own people. Hasn't there been enough death and suffering!" I yell as he fights against us, "Isn't it time to end this."

"I... your right." Zathrian sighs, "It's time to let this go, my people are in need of a cure, if my death aids them...then let me die."

"Thank you Zathrian." The Lady of the Forest says as they start the ritual.

"..." I watch as Zathrian collapses to the ground and the Lady disapperas in a light that leaves the werewolves in human form, "Your free now, what will you do?"

"Find other humands and start over. Thank you for everything you have done." Swiftrunner says as he and the others leave.

~Dalish Camp: Leaving~

"This is going to be so much fun!" Nora says running ahead of us.

"Nora!" I yell and run after her as Tom laughs.

"Well, this is going to make things interesting." He says as Nora hides behind Zevran, "Just like when we were children."

"Not again!" I sigh as he walks over to me.

"What can you do? She's our family." Tom smiles and we all head to the main camp.

"I'm going to regret this I know I am..." I mumble sourly.

~okay guys just thought I should put something up, haven't had much time to work on this but, I'm getting there.


	9. Chapter 9 Dwarves and More

A.N. - I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating...I make no excuses for myself...I am horrible for not working on this(Slaps self in forehead). So I'm going to kick myself into gear and get to work.

I apologize again for being so slow at updating!

**Quick Recap:**

~Dalish Camp: Leaving~

"This is going to be so much fun!" Nora says running ahead of us.

"Nora!" I yell and run after her as Tom laughs.

"Well, this is going to make things interesting." He says as Nora hides behind Zevran, "Just like when we were children."

"Not again!" I sigh as he walks over to me.

"What can you do? She's our family." Tom smiles and we all head to the main camp.

"I'm going to regret this I know I am..." I mumble sourly.

**Start:**

"I told you that I was going to regret this." I sigh as Nora runs around the Diamond Quarter stopping and asking Zevran or Leliana what things are, "Next time she nearly falls over the edge into the lava, you get to catch her."

"Sure thing, though I highly doubt she will do so again. Not after you scolded her the way you did, but I must ask was it really nessacary to get Leliana to tie a rope to her so she won't wander off, and connecting it to Shale? Really." Tom says and I look back at Shale who, surprisingly, doesn't seem to mind all that much.

"She doesn't mind, and it keeps Nora safe. Since Shale will not be going into the commons or dust town with us, keeping Nora here in the Diamond quarters where if Bhelen knows what's good for him, that he will have his men keeping an eye on their location to keep them safe. Or I will find another canidate and he will regret it." I say then begin humming happily as Tom stares at me worriedly.

"Excuse me. I, um, do you...have a moment?" I stop walking and look at the young female dwarf who has walked up to us.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" I smile at her softly.

"You look like you're not from around here." She says looking at our group.

"Yes, I've been getting that atlot lately, apparently, I don't look like I'm from anywhere." I smile, "So what is it you wish?"

I've been trying forever to find someone who really knows the surface world. I..I don't suppose you've heard of something called 'The Circle'?" She figits a bit.

"My friend, here is from the Circle, a senior enchanter, if you wish to know something I'm sure she'd be glad to answer." I look at Wynne who nods to me.

"I've never met an actual mage. Is it true you can manipulate nature's forces with you mind? Like you were born with lyrium in your veins?" Her eyes begin to shine.

"..."I blink at the last comment,' Born with lyrium in your viens? Who made that one up?'

'Probably a templar or a chantry member.'Tom says.

'I didn't do it.' Alistair throws his two cents in.

'Of course not...your highness.' I grin and then wince when Alistair bumps into me on purpose.

'Listen to the conversation you two. Geez.' Tom steps between us.

"I want to go to the Circle to study. I don't want to do magic. No dwarf can cast spells, but I don't see why I shouldn't study it." she shrugs a bit, "It would be a valuable exchange. Orzammar would learn of one of the great natural forces of the surface. And the Circle gains direct access to our knowledge of lyrium smithing."

"..." I see Wynne nod to me and I smile at the girl, "I promise that as soon as is possible I will go to the first enchanter myself and ask for permission for you to study in the towers halls."

"That would be wonderful! My name is Dagna, daughter of Janar of the Smith Caste." She smiles widely, "Oh, I'll go pack my bags right now! I'll be waiting by my father's shop!"

As she runs off I smile and turn to Wynne, "Do you think that they will let her in? I don't want to get her hopes up to much if she sees us leaving, and we come back with no answer for her."

"Irving is an understanding man, he will more than likely let her study, probably with the tranquils." Wynne says, "She's a precious thing is she not."

"Yeah, reminds me of Nora, when I first offered to teach her about poisions." I look at Nora who had pulled Zevran to one of the vendors, "I'm glad that she has found someone else who she can view at a brother, Zevran is very patient with her, more than Gilmore was."

"She has seemed to take to him, and he looks like he is happy to have someone to watch and protect." Leliana says as the others go off to gather supplies.

"So...I've noticed something interesting." I say as we walkk together to look over the city's view.

"Oh, and what is that?" She looks at me from the corner of her eye.

"Well, I've been awake for the past few nights at camp, darkspawn are so inconsiderate to let me get my beauty sleep." I sigh dramatically and she laughs, "I couldn't help but notice you sneaking out of our resident assassians tent or he from yours."

"..."She blushes lightly and looks over to see Zevran point out some things to Nora, "I...I guess I can't lie to you, can I?"

"Wouldn't suggest it. Don't worry, it's your desicion but if he hurts you I'm gonna kick his elven ass." I grin and pull her by her arm, "So let's go find that Paragon, I mean we've already wiped out the carta, broke of land deals, cured a noble lady of a horrible poision, what could traversing the deep roads for one dwarf throw at us that hasn't already been thrown?"

We quickly gather everyone together and I ask Alistair to stay here and make sure no one tries to double cross our deal with Bhelen, and take Shale and Wynne.

"Your gonna be needing my help if your going after Branka.*Blech*" I turn and see a dwarf who looks like he is barely standing on his feet by him self, "Name's Oghren, and I'm gonna be going with you."

"..."I look at him closly, "Can you fight intoxicated, or are you going to end up killing yourself or one of us on mistake?"

"I can fight perfectly fine, no need to worry about that. But I know your going to be needing help with finding my Branka, and I've been itching to see if all the talk about you is true." He burps again as Alisair comes over to me.

"I think he's of the warrior caste, but I'm not to sure if I would bring him along." He pauses and sees Oghren stumble over nothing.

"I think he will be helpful, don't worry Wynne will be with me, she'll heal me up if he swings that axe to crazily." I grin and then wink at Leliana as I stand on my toes and kiss Alistair really quickly, "See ya when I get back!"

"WHA!" Alistair blushes and Zevran and Leliana start laughing as he quickly pulls his helmet on, "*mutters*never let her do that again...at least not with them around*mutters*"

I grin humming softly as we enter the deep roads, enjoying the amusement I feel from Tom, and the annoance/affection from Alistair.

~Deeproads~

"Creepy, creepy, creepy." I say feeling darkspawn everywhere down here, rubbing my arms as the taint sings to me,'Tom, Alistair...'

'It's okay, we are here.' I feel Tom's compassion.

'We won't let you fall to the taint.' Alistair's strength surrounds me.

Closing my eyes I look back forward, and we continue our journy to Ortan Thaig. Upon reaching there we are faced with darkspawn, spiders, golems, and even spirits that would pop up randomly. I made sure to retrieve the Ortan records, and talk to Ruck, and I promise to tell his mother what will be best for her to hear. Oghren says we are on the right track to finding Branka, and when we face off against the spiders queen we discovered Branka's notes stating that she had headed for the Dead Trenches

Oghren gets hyped up and seems to sober up a bit the closer we get to Branka, making our way past the bridge that the Archdemon had just destroyed. Meeting Kardol and smiling at bit at his suggestion about Oghren not being the best back up, knowing he is wrong after watching said drunk swing through a hurlock that was behind me. The Journey was mostly uneventful, a few Orges, and shrieks, as well as the usual hurlocks, and genlocks.

What we were not prepared for was the Broodmother, after hearing Hespith's tale, I knew what would happen if we lost this fight and I survived. We not only had to fight the Broodmother, but the many darkspawn she would call, and her tentacle's that seemed intent on taking me out of the fight. Oghren came through again by sneaking behind the Broodmother and taking her out from her back ending the battle and allowing the rest of us time to kill off the stragglers that had yet to flee.

"Oghren, I don't care what anyone says about you anymore, your awesome in my book. Thank you." I look right at him and he grins widely.

"No problem Warden, I've faced Broodmothers before, they are tough except in the back of their heads. Just incase you may need that information at some point." He turns and we see Hespith standing on the ledge behind her, and what she says sends shivers up my spine, but before I could get to her she vanished.

Our resolve strengthened we sped up our pace and reached the anvil of the void faster than I thought. Branka was waiting and she seemed a bit crazed over some anvil. I agreed to help knowing that it was the only way to get her to help us, the trials and traps we went through proved that someone didn't want the anvil found, not by us or anyone else. We reached the final chamber and Caridin was there in the flesh...well in the Golem. Shale was his most loyal follower and protector, something which she had no memory of. I was listening to his story and when he pled with me to destory the anvil, apparently Branka was more crazed than I thought, she wanted the anvil to destory more dwarves lives just to fulfill her own want for power. Oghren tried to reason with her but it did not work, we sided with Caridin, and ended the fight quickly focusing our combined power on Branka, Oghren himself couldn't end her, so Shale did it herself.

Caridin created a crown for me to bestoy on the king I choose, and I fulfill my promise to destroy the anvil, and Caridin returned him golem body to the lava below. Returning to Orzammar I quickly gathered everyone back in one group and made my way to the counsil, angry to have had to go through such a trial all for the sack of some spoiled prince who seemed to not care about anything that happen to the people.

"Lords of the Assemby, I call for order! This argument gets us nowhere!" I hear as I enter the counsil chambers.

"Then why these delaying tactics?" I hear Bhelen whine, and I procede to block out all conversation for the moment.

'Real mature sister.' Tom says.

'Tom, he may wish to bring Orzammar foward but he will not be a just king, Harrowmont may be stuck in the old ways, but he seems to care for the people more than Bhelen. I'm afraid I may do something the others won't like.' He looks at me as Alistair pitches in.

'You're going to choose Harrowmont aren't you?'

'yes.' I turn to see the escort step forward.

"I apologize for the interruption, but the Grey Warden has returned." he then leaves the area.

"We should let the Warden speak. What news do you bring?" Lord Steward turns to me.

"I have a crown from Paragon Caridin for his chosen king." I say showing the crown to all in the chamber.

"Caridin was trapped in the body of a golem. This Warden granted him the mercy he sought, releasing him and destroying the Anvil of the Void. Before he died, Caridin forged a crown for Orzammar's next king, chosen by the ancestors themselves!" Oghren steps forward and says as all of the chamber chattered amoungst themselves in shock, and the canidates shouted at eachother more.

"This crown is of Paragon make and bears House Ortan's ancient seal. Tell us, Warden: whom did Caridin choose?" I see Bhelen already start to move to decend the stairs but I quickly say my answer.

"He chose Lord Harrowmont to be the next king of Orzammar." I say and Harrowmony looks shocked but takes his place as the king none the less.

This did not sit well with Bhelen even before Harrowmont had been sworn in Bhelen made his move but was quickly stopped not by my companions or myself but by the counsil themselves. He was killed but not before cursing at me for turning my back on him. I turn to Harrowmont, and see him looking at me confused.

"I'm surprised that you chose me warden, when you had been aiding Bhelen." He says.

"I did not appriciate beating around the bush to get this problem taken care of, but I knew if I sided with Bhelen at the start that I would be able to get through things much quicker. I'm sorry if I have given you reason not to trust me, but I have already assured the houses that had been played by Bhelen that their land deeds where not real, gaining you their loyalty once more." I bow to him slightly at his grateful look.

"I swear that when you call for us warden that you will have the Dwarves of Orzammar ready to aid you in your coming battles." Harrowmont says and I leave the chamber.

I take care of any deals and promises that I had finished and completed, and quickly left for the tower to get Dagna her spot in the circle. It was just as Wynne had said Irving let her in and said he would be thrilled to learn from her. When I told her this she didn't even gather her things, she just rushed out of Orzammar and I smiled at her as I spotted her crossing the bridge path that headed to the Circle. I myself heading to the clearing not far from here to set up camp to sort through our loot and get some much needed rest.

"Hey..."I look up from setting up my sent to see Alistair looking very sheepish behind me.

"Hello. OH! Wait here for just a moment." I say and reach in my pack to grab the pendant that I found in Redcliff, having forgotten about it, "Here take this."

"This...this is my mother's amulet. It has to be. But why isn't it broken? Where did you find it?" He says gazing at the pendant in his hands.

"It was in Eamon's study." I say.

"Then he must have...found the amulet after I threw it at the wall. And he repaired it and kept it? I don't understand, why would he do that?" I hear the confusion, Eamon did send him to the chantry after all, and Alistair was still a bit sore on that subject from time to time.

"Alistair, Eamon always cared about you, and perhaps he has felt badly for how he handled the situation, and was planning on making amends. Perhaps..." I pause for a moment, "You mean more to him than you think."

"I..guess you could be right. We never really talked that much, and then the way I left..." he trails off for a bit, "Thank you. I mean it. I...thought I'd lost this to my own stupidity. I'll need to talk to him about this. If he recovers from his...when he recovers, that is. I wish I'd had this a long time ago.

"Do you remember my mentioning it? Wow. I'm more used to people not really listening when I go on about things." He says surprised but happy.

"Of course I remember, I remember everything you tell me, your special to me." I touch his check lightly and he blushes a bit.

"So.." He looks at me a bit, "All this time we've spent together..you know: the tragedy, the brushes with death, the constant battles with the whole Blight looming over us...will you miss it once it's over?"

"Hmmm..." I think for a moment knowing he's up to something, "Miss the constant battles? Or miss you?"

"I know it... might sound strange, considering we haven't seen eachother since we were kids, and have just now met eachother again, but I've come to... care for you. A great deal." He looks at the ground for a moment, "I think maybe it's because we've gone through so much together, and we are so close. I don't know. Or maybe I'm imagining it. Maybe I'm fooling myself. Am I? Fooling myself? Or do you think you might ever...could ever...feel the same way about me?"

"Alistair..." I say and place my hands on his face making him look at me, "I already do, what do you think the kiss was?"

"So I fooled you, did I?" He grins, "Good to know."

He moves my hands from his face and gently touches my cheek, leaning in to kiss me ever so gently, but I fell a great deal of affection and...love in his kiss. I place my arms around his neck kissing him back as he seems to get a bit more bold. I could fell him smiling into the kiss, and just as it started, it ended just as gently. He looked straight in my eyes as he back away, and I saw the love within them, as well as something deeper that I could not quite tell what is was yet.

"That...that wasn't too soon, was it?" He asked getting a bit red.

"Hmmm. I don't know. I need more testing to be sure." I grin at him as he gets a bit redder.

"Then I'll just have to arrange that then won't I." he smiles sweetly at me, "Maker's breath, but you're beautiful." I blush at this and he grins wider, "I am a lucky man. Now*clears throat* let's get back to...what we were up to before. Lest I forget why we're here."

I watch as Alistair wanders away for a bit, and raise an eyebrow as I see Tom walk over to him with a serious look on his face.

'Tom, please...' I reach out.

'Nope it's gonna happen now don't worry, and everything will be fine.' he grins as he stands next to Alistair.

'What's gonna happen?Wha...' the thoughts get cut off as Tom raises a magic barrier around them.

"hmm, looks like I've seen something interesting as well now." I turn and see Leliana smiling at me.

"Okay, I won't bug you about you know who, if you don't bug me at h i m. Deal?" I hold my hand out.

"Deal. But, I must say you two look quite cute together, and it appears that he is a good kisser, no?" She smirks at me.

"Leli..." I say and the chase her as the rest of the camp goes on with their own business.

I did not notice Tom and Alistair step out of the barrier, Alistair looking pale, or both of them stop and watch as Nora joins in to help me catch Leliana. Slowly Alistair's color comes back as he grins at our antics. I gave up on catching Leli, after she ran behind Wynne who sighed and told all of us to go to bed. Grinning I go to my tent and pull out Alistair's Rose kissing the petals gently and smiling as I fall into a peaceful sleep.

WG: Wow. I've got 8 pages here...this is the longest chapter for this story so far, to make up for me abandoning one of my babies. I promise not to do this again, and I'm working on new chapter for my other two stories right now.

_**This is one of the first times I've written a kissing scene so I know that I probably didn't do that well, I'd love critique on this chapter!**_

I think their might be but a few more chapters for this story, and I plan on adding a few characters in that will carry on to a DA2 story...if I can decide what I want to write about. If you guys and girls have and suggestions for me just pop them in a message or in your review. Thankies!

_**REMEBER TO REVIEW!THEY KEEP ME HAPPY!**_


End file.
